First Date
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Yellow finally has the courage to confess and ask Red out. But what happens when a mischievous Blue and a curious Gold comes to spy on them? Entry for a contest at SpecialShipping-FC at Deviantart. SpecialShipping/RedXYellow


First Date

**Summary: Yellow finally has the courage to confess and ask Red out. But what happens when a mischievous Blue and a curious Gold comes to spy on them? Entry for a contest at SpecialShipping-FC at Deviantart. SpecialShipping/RedXYellow**

**((((0))))**

Yellow of the Viridian Forest always has feeling for Red, the champion of the Kanto region. She had a crush on him when he first saved her, but he had no idea no matter how obvious it was.

The blonde walked inside Professor Oak's laboratory, where her friends, Gold, Silver, Blue and Green were working on a very important project called; 'Pokemon in Florinda'

"Hey guys," Yellow said, entering. She seems to be shuttering, which was unnoticeable by Silver, ignored by Green but noticed by Gold and Blue.

"What is little Yellow shuttering about?" Blue asked, leaning closer to the little fourteen-year-old blonde. The other pokedex holders; Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald knew all about Yellow's crush on Red. Well, except for Red.

Currently, Ruby, Crystal, Sapphire and Emerald were at Florinda, helping out someone called Violet, a girl, and another, Bronze, a boy. Gold has been to Florinda once, along with Silver and Red, they met Violet and the two (Gold and Silver) soon became infatuated with her. But hey, that's another story since this focuses on Red and Yellow!

So where was I? Oh! So, Yellow entered the laboratory, eyeing numerous pokemon scattered such as Blue's Jigglypuff and Silver's Urasing. "Well, I came for Blue…" Yellow stammered, taking a few paces forward.

"Anyway…Can I talk to you in private?" Yellow asked, desperately. Blue raised an eyebrow, knowing that tone in her voice, it must be desperate. She smirked and waved the remaining four, "BBL Guys!"

So, Blue and Yellow went to the restroom in Professor Oak's laboratory. However, unfortunate that neither of the two locked it as Yellow was in a hurry. Gold was slyly sneaking towards the girls, to see if _**anything **_is happening between them. But that happened after persuasion with Silver and annoying sarcastic comments from Green.

"Come on! Spit it out!" Gold heard Blue say, nearly a shriek of annoyance or anger.

"I-I finally have the guts to ask Red out and I need your advice!" Gold's ears perked up as he heard that sentence from Yellow. The time has come!

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" A huge shriek was heard throughout the whole town. But no one was bothered to the fact that they all knew Blue and knew that was hers. But this one was an exception.

The residents of Pallet town, as well as Silver, Professor Oak and Green's eyes widened, that was by far the loudest shriek in the history of the World's Loudest Shrieks. It may be possible that the whole Kanto region heard it. Possibly even from another dimension.

**((((0))))**

Somewhere in another Dimension,

Karin heard a really loud 'EEEEKKK' shriek.

"hm?" Karin turned her head around, only to see a raven-haired man walk towards her.

**((((0))))**

Anyway…

Blue rushed out of the restroom, slamming the door open, crushing Gold. Blue had her hands on Yellow's wrist tightly. "SorryGuys!GottaGo!BBL~!" Blue said, panting and in a fast tone, as in it's a matter of life and death. Causing Yellow to daze off and daydream about Red to calm her down and prevent her from puking.

"Where, gah! Are, gah! We, whoa! GOING!" Yellow said, yelling whenever they, or most likely whenever Blue hits something while Yellow covers her eyes. "TO THE MALL OF COURSE! TO PICK YOUR CUTE OUTFIT!" Blue smirked, on her hand was a cash load of money and the words 'Green' stitched in cursive lime green stitching.

They soon reached the mall, but when they got there, Yellow's face was all green and Blue was still hyper-active.

**((((0))))**

Meanwhile, back at Prof. Oak's laboratory,

"So…what did you hear?" Green asked, curiously, raising an eyebrow while he narrowed his eyes on Gold. Silver's eyes widened, who knew that Green actually wanted to snoop on something.

"Well, she finally has the guts to ask Red out…" Gold said, holding a bag of ice on his cheek and another on his aching head. He had a black eye and some bruises, but he'll be okay. In a week or so until Ruby gets here so he can heal him. "So?" Silver raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT! THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING OF ALL TIME!" Gold exclaimed, clutching on Silver's shoulders and shaking him in an intense amount of speed.

"Hold on Gold! This is Yellow's moment and Blue is taking care of it" Green said, placing a calm hand on Gold's shoulder.

"That's right! It's like Yellow being married and Blue being the wedding planner" Silver nodded, describing a metaphor.

**((((0))))**

"So, Yellow, tell me how you got the guts to ask him out?" Blue asked, taking a sip of hot cocoa.

"Well, it started after Red came back from Florinda a week ago with Gold and Silver…" Yellow started, she hesitated to tell since Blue might do something, but knowing that Blue will always do something, she began to tell the whole story.

**((((FLASHBACK))))**

_Yellow held a card with hearts. Her raticate stood beside her as Yellow waited at Vermilion City's Harbor. As usual, Yellow was dressed in her normal outfit along with her straw hat. The two feathers on her straw hat were gone after the Masked Man incident. But the mystery of what happened to the former Mahogany Gym Leader, Pryce, is left unsolved._

_Well, anyway, the ship just docked and a bridge to the city and the ship just opened. Out came was Red with a bit of torn up clothes clutching his backpack. His hair was all messy and his clothes and cap looked like it was torn up and burned._

"_Yellow!" Red exclaimed, he was the first one to go out, followed was Silver and Gold._

_Yellow quickly ran onto Red as he embraced her in his arms. Followed by a smirk by Silver and a huge eyed Gold, the two were clearly talking about their recent travel in Florinda._

"…_As I was saying, Red would never lose to a girl like Violet!" Gold said, smugly. _

_The two were betting on who would win. The loser has to praise and serve the winner for a month. And…Gold lost. So, due to his dismay and Silver's amusement, Gold has to stop flirting with girls and that Violet chick, and let Silver go on with her. A month later, Gold can finally flirt again._

_So anyway, that was another story._

"_But her sister's a champion, her other sister's the leader of an organization and she just beat the living heck out of Red…" Silver said, with his eye twitching for some reason._

"_So…how was Florinda?" Yellow asked. Red raised an eyebrow and smiled._

"_I met a girl, and she was really nice…her sister's the champion, but her other sister's the leader of an evil organization…but still, she was cute…" Red smiled, closing his eyes. Yellow's eyes widened as Red continued, "She was a friend, we're rivals. Violet just surpassed her sister, and Silver and Gold are competing for her love…"_

"_So…she was just a friend?" Yellow said, near tears. In fear of the word, 'No'_

"_Yeah…but I wonder if Silver would win her heart…" Red opened his eyes, looking at Yellow._

"_Well, I'm sure SILVER WOULD WIN VIOLET'S HEART. WHOEVER SHE IS," Yellow said loudly, willing to tease Silver and Gold. Their ears perked up._

"_See, even Yellow thinks of it!" Silver said, for the first time, smugly._

"_But Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald say that it should be me!" Gold exclaimed, drooping down._

"_But now, Platinum, Red-senpai and Yellow-senpai thinks that it should be me!" _

"_Well, the other Pokedex Holders; Dia, Pearl and Green still hasn't taught of anything"_

"_Either way, we should ask them! When they get back of course!"_

"_Yeah! May the best man win,"_

_The two shook hands._

_Yellow finally has the courage to ask Red out, for some reason which involved this flashback._

_When they arrived in Pallet town, Red and Yellow decided that they should head out to Yellow's old home while Gold and Silver went to stay at Viridian Hotel._

_Once Red and Yellow arrived, Yellow closed the door, locking it, which was unnoticed by Red._

"_So…Yellow…what do you want to tell me?" Red sat on the couch after getting some juice._

"_Red…I really like you a lot and well…will you go out with me?" Yellow stammered every word, looking away, blushing._

"_Uh…" Red was shocked, stunned and surprised. He liked this girl and she liked him back. He loved her from the moment he saved her but he was afraid of rejection._

"_I like you a lot Yellow, of course" Red replied._

**((((END OF FLASHBACK))))**

Blue was holding a tissue on her watery eyes. "IT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" She blew on the tissue. It was so beautiful.

"I will pick your outfit for you!" Blue said, pointing upwards the sky.

"WAIT!"

**((((0))))**

Hours Later,

Red arrived at Cerulean's Café, where Misty worked part-time.

"Thanks again for the reservations Misty," Red thanked the waitress, Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader, along with Erika, who was helping at the Cerulean Hospital.

"No problem Red," Misty said, when she spotted Yellow entering, she smiled at her and raced back.

Red was wearing a simple outfit; a red jacket with white outlines, red pants with a black belt and red sneakers.

While Yellow was wearing the outfit that Blue picked out for her, a frilly yellow dress with white outlines and white toe shoes which almost made Red choke on his bread.

Red stared on her for a few moments until Yellow said something that broke him out of his thoughts, "So…hi Red. You like the outfit? Blue picked it out for me," Yellow gulped, thinking what Red would say. She imagined Red in her mind saying, "Gosh! You look horrible!"

"You looked great Y-Yellow!" Red smiled, closing his eyes. _Stop thinking perverted thoughts!_

Misty soon arrived with a tray of spaghetti, salad and a sundae. She soon winked at Yellow which meant, _Go-get-him!_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Gold and Blue were holding up the menus on their faces to hide their identity even if they're wearing shades, hats and trenchcoats.

A waitress walked up to them and said, "Hello there, I'm Sandy and what can I do for you two?". She had a perky smile and brown hair. Her eyes were closed and she had a really pale skin. Weird.

"Well, we would like that those two are having," Gold pointed to Red and Yellow's table, which the two were laughing.

"Right away sir," Sandy bowed and went into the kitchen, who muttered something about dressed up weirdoes. She was lucky that no one but herself heard it.

After the four ate, Red and Yellow paid as well as Gold and Blue. Red and Yellow headed out to Cerulean Forest, where they only brought their Chu-chu and Venusaur, their partner pokemon.

Gold hid behind a bush while Blue perked up on the trees. Blue brought out her binoculars along with Gold. The binoculars come with a digital video camera. So, they can record all they see through the binoculars. Gold and Blue clicked 'play' and they recorded every single thing.

Red and Yellow battled a few wild pokemon such as rattatas and a few bird pokemon. Yellow was running towards an injured, more like a tripped, Red. Yellow wasn't watching where she was going and fell on Red, which they were both, face-to-face. The two began to close their eyes and move closer…and closer…until…

**CLICK **

Blue took a picture of the two, while in slow motion, even if the cameras in their binoculars were already recording the whole thing.

"BLUE!" Red and Yellow exclaimed. While Gold ran for his life, Blue was left hanging on the tree gagged up and tied on a rope.

_Well, at least I got proof! Blackmail or instant internet? _Blue thought.


End file.
